1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switching cabinet arrangement with a main door and at least one auxiliary door, which have a locking device mounted on them and which has an actuating mechanism that causes an actuating device to unlock the auxiliary door when the main door is opened.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A switching cabinet arrangement is known from the assembly instructions entitled “Rittal PS/TS Circuit Breaker Locking.” In this known switching cabinet arrangement, the auxiliary doors only open if the main door is unlocked and opened. After actuation of a main switch provided on the front side of the switching cabinet arrangement, it is thus possible to electrically switch off the power supply for the switching cabinet arrangement and at the same time, to unlock the main door. It is then possible to open the door lock of the main door by actuating the door handle of the main door.
With the opening motion, the actuating mechanism unlocks each auxiliary door by an arrangement of connecting rods functioning as an actuating device so that by actuating the respective door handles of the auxiliary doors, the respectively associated door lock and thus the respective auxiliary door can be opened.
In the known switching cabinet arrangement, it is only possible to switch on the power supply with the main switch if the main door is closed and at the same time, the locking device is in the locked position. However, in the existing switching cabinet arrangement, nothing assures that the auxiliary doors are actually closed in this state. Instead, with the known switching cabinet arrangement, it is not possible to prevent the main switch from inadvertently being actuating despite the auxiliary doors being open.